1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bathtubs, specifically to an insert for the standard tub.
2. Description of Related Art
Originally bathtubs provided a place to bathe, but more and more people are in need of comfort and relaxation. The problem occurs when the bather tries to relax in the standard bathtub. This problem can be solved with the proper support and comfort provided to the bather.
Previous approaches have been made and products known are the Reclined Tub Insert in patent 20030163866, to Northington, 2003 Sep. 4, was designed to allow the user to lie back in a reclined position for comfort. The insert is focused upon allowing the user to shampoo the hair without raising the head from the insert. Thus, upon close examination of this insert it will assist in some degree to the natural positioning for the body. However, it does not provide total support, comfort, and contour for the body of the user.
The Cushioned bathtub support apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,337, to Banks, 2004 Feb. 17, was designed to provide an upper body support having a backrest portion with arm supports. Upon reviewing the apparatus it will provide partial support to the user. However, it does not provide total support, comfort, and contour for the body.
The Bathtub Therapeutic Pad in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,591 to Samo, 1977 Jul. 26, was designed for comfort from a hard tub especially for people with skin ailments. This pad does provide protection for the user from direct contact with the surface of the bathtub. It does not provide the user with any type of natural proper support or comfort to the body.
The Bathing Seat in U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,458 to Siverly 1996 Jul. 16, the bathing seat, though partially contoured to the body, states that it provides support to the back and neck. Close examination of this seat does not provide support for the entire body to relax.
The Bathtub Lounge Chair in patent Des335,036 to Simmons, 1993 Apr. 27, is an ornamental design lounge chair mainly for basically sitting in the bathtub, with no actual support to the bather or providing any degree of comfort.
The Tub Comforter in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,406 to Sutton and Spector, 1986 Mar. 11, may provide some degree of comfort by allowing the bather to lean back and take discomfort off the lower back. The user may find some relief as it allows one to lean back. The supports may allow the user to rest. Consequently, the bather can not obtain true comfort and support. Also, the cost of producing this product would be quite expensive with gears for adjustments.
The Tub Seat Massager in U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,916 to Sutton, 1988 Nov. 1, is constructed to massage the user while bathing. The pressurized air openings allow the water to massage the entire body. The contoured seat with headrest allows the user to recline and achieve only some degree of comfort. While this may be some comfort to the user the actual comfort cannot be achieved by the overall construction of this product. This massaging seat is complicated in structure and may be expensive to manufacture.
The Reclining Board with an Adjustable Stand for use in a Baby Bathtub in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,300 to Sheu, 1994 Mar. 29, this device is used strictly for bathing of infants. The disadvantage of the listed prior art is that all attempt to support and provide comfort to the bather. However, the existing designs do not allow the bather to actually relax and give support to the body. There is a great need for the bather to find total comfort and total support of the body while taking a bath. This need will allow the bather to actually achieve relaxation of the body.